Suit and Tie
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Matsushiro dares Kuroyanagi to try to charm Meister...And things go slightly haywire from there...


**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan. I also do not own the Max Schneider cover of the song 'Suit and Tie' by Justin Timberlake ft. Jay Z that inspired this oneshot into being.**

**Warning: Shounen-nai/yaoi, possible spoilers...Uh...I think that's it?**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks! :)**

* * *

_**Suit and Tie**_

* * *

Kuroyanagi wouldn't dare think of making an attempt of seducing/charming Meister Kirisaki out of all people. At least, not until Matsushiro told him of Meister's apparent crush on him.

"It's so obvious, and you didn't know about it until now? He's been pining for you since the Newcomers Tournament, Kuroyanagi. The thing is, he doesn't really realize how much he actually, well, likes you. And since you like him so much, I think if _you_ charm _him_ you could probably have him curled around your finger."

Kuroyanagi thought Matsushiro was insane at even suggesting the idea. Seduce the Meister, of all people? That wasn't something he usually did. It wasn't really like him to go up to people and flirt with them-

Well, okay, okay, Cathy from Harvard University kind-of counted. And Satsuki, when he went to heaven during the Pantasia Newcomer's Tournament that one time. But they were _girls. _Not _men. _And Kuroyanagi was entirely sure that trying to charm a man, let alone Meister Kirisaki, would be a bit more difficult. Then again, it could be quite easy, maybe...

* * *

Kuroyanagi, after barely a moment of consideration, asked Meister out. But it wasn't a straight out '_Please go on a date with me' _or something. Just a friendly suggestion. Meister seemed to take the bait and accepted the offer, on the only condition that they pay for whatever they got themselves.

There was barely anyone in the restaurant when they arrived at the place. That was because Matsushiro took the liberty of booking the whole restaurant, just so the two could have their, as Matsushiro put it, _privacy._ Of course, Meister was clueless about this while Kuroyanagi knew completely what Matsushiro must be thinking.

_Perverted Matsushiro... _Kuroyanagi thought as he finished ordering his meal. As the waiter left, the two didn't really know what to say at first, until Meister spoke up.

"It's been a while since I've actually been to a restaurant or such a place with someone, so I do appreciate you asking me to dinner." Meister started. "The last time I went somewhere was at some bar with Matsushiro-san, and it didn't turn out too well."

"Really?" Kuroyanagi asked, intrigued. "What happened?"

"Well, Matsushiro-san had no trouble flirting with the ladies, but I was completely surrounded by those women." Meister responded, biting his lip a little bit and cringing at the memory. "I do remember hiding in the men's washroom for the rest of the time..."

"All those women were hitting on you and you panicked?" Kuroyanagi asked, gaping slightly.

Meister appeared to blush, before responding. "Well, yes, I did panic. I'm not used to people suddenly crowding around me and trying to touch me or woo me or the like...I'm not much of a social person, but I'm better with handling those types of people such as fangirls now." He finished, just as the waiter arrived with water for the two to drink. After the waiter left, Meister took a sip from his glass of water before speaking. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kuroyanagi asked, realizing his question sounded pretty dumb as soon as it left his mouth.

"How you dealt with women back then." Meister spoke, smirking slightly. "I'm assuming you probably did much better than me at that."

"Well, I have the liberty to say I obviously did much better than you in that area." Kuroyanagi spoke, boasting slightly. "How else would I have gotten a girlfriend in Harvard university?"

Meister paused, before speaking. "Are you still with her?"

Kuroyanagi shook his head, sighing a bit. "No. We broke up after I graduated, since I was going back to Japan while she stayed back in America. A long-distance relationship just wouldn't work for either me or Cathy, so we didn't have much choice but to split."

Meister seemed to frown slightly. "Well, I do apologize for that..." He trailed off quietly. The two were silent again, before they got their meals.

* * *

After the two finished eating, Kuroyanagi had excused himself to go to the washroom.

Since then, at least fifteen minutes passed by. Meister was wondering what could have kept Kuroyanagi there for so long.

A spotlight suddenly shone onto a nearby stage, and Kuroyanagi was standing there, dressed in a suit and tie, grabbing onto a nearby microphone and starting to sing.

Dang it, that voice was so fine... Meister blushed underneath his mask as he continued to watch the Pantasia executive perform. Not just the voice, but Kuroyanagi was much more good-looking than he thought. _Especially_ in a suit and tie. Meister also mentally gave kudos to Kuroyanagi to be able to actually dance while singing-that was something that most pop-stars really just couldn't pull off...

After the song ended, Meister applauded a bit, before taking out a pack of cards from his pocket and shuffling them as Kuroyanagi hopped off the stage and walked over to him. Matsushiro had warned Meister earlier that Kuroyanagi might try to pull something off to impress him, and Matsushiro was surely right about that.

_"Whatever you're going to do to charm him, your act has got to trump Kuroyanagi's act. You're the older guy, anyway, you need to make your stance therefore as the dominant in the relationship!"_

Meister wasn't really comfortable about the 'dominant in the relationship' part of the thing, and he honestly didn't completely get what Matsushiro meant, but he assumed it was meant to assure himself to be the more mature one between the two, considering that he was six years older than Kuroyanagi, after all.

"I wasn't expecting that." Meister started, smiling a bit. "I have to admit that your little act was quite...Excellent."

"Really? Thank you." Kuroyanagi responded, sitting opposite Meister and leaning back in his chair a bit.

"Do you want me to show you a magic trick? It'll reveal our connection through the cards." Meister asked as seemingly casual as he could muster. Kuroyanagi shrugged a bit, before leaning forwards to face him more carefully. "Alright, then..." Meister put two cards facedown on the table, before picking one of them up and giving it to him, as well as a pen. "Just sign your name on the picture side and put four of the same shape on the corners of the other side of the card." Kuroyanagi wrote his name down, before flipping the card over and scribbling four circles onto the corners. "Good, just fold the card keep hold of that. I'll do the same now..." Meister picked up the other card, signed his name onto the picture side and scribbled four stars on the corners of the back of the card, before folding it into a little square, before putting it between his teeth. He smiled a bit, before making a gesture to unfold the card.

As Kuroyanagi unfolded his card, he saw Meister's signature on the picture side of the card. Meister showed Kuroyanagi's signature on his card, before leaning forwards and...

_Yes...Yes, I got it!_

Unfortunately for Meister, he realized soon enough he wasn't exactly the _best_ kisser ever, but he figured he was doing _okay, _considering that he'd never kissed anyone on the lips before. Just as he reassured himself of this fact, that was when Kuroyanagi was fighting for dominance in the kiss. Meister unfortunately could not, well, kiss any better than him, so Meister had no choice but to surrender.

_Darn it._

As soon as the two separated, Meister let out a deep sigh, mentally face-palming himself.

"Before you even speak about it, I know I'm terrible at kissing. No need to rub it in." He muttered, chuckling a little. "That was my first time doing so, after all."

Kuroyanagi just stared at him for a moment, before speaking up. "Hold on a second..." He trailed off, pausing for a moment. "Did Matsushiro ask you to try to seduce me, by any chance?"

Meister cringed a bit. "Y-yes..." He trailed off awkwardly. He paused, his eyes widening in realization before starting, "Wait, what about you? Don't tell me he-"

"Matsushiro set both of us up...He must have known of the both of us liking each other secretly..." Kuroyanagi finished, gritting his teeth a bit. "Darn him and his manipulating ways..." He paused, before speaking again. "You really are a bad kisser."

"And I'm assuming you know completely from past experience?" Meister responded, smirking a bit.

"Of course I do! I'm definitely a better kisser than you!" Kuroyanagi boasted a bit, before pulling the older man in for another kiss. Kuroyanagi inwardly smirked as felt Meister panic a bit during the kiss, his lips completely fumbling to something so unexpected. As they separated again, Kuroyanagi asked a quick question. "You know, when we get back to Pantasia, do you think we should either thank Matsushiro for manipulating the strings to get us together, or should we beat the heck out of him?"

"I would think both, though I would rather you do the beating. I don't really want to get beaten by Matsushiro, and also you might also get beaten up first before you beat him up." Meister responded, smiling a bit. "Now where were we?" It was his turn to pull the younger man in for another kiss by the tie, and as the two continued their little make-out session, Matsushiro was filming this all on camera from underneath a table.

"This definitely looks like future blackmail." Matsushiro noted, grinning with glee as he continued recording the scene.

Kuroyanagi was not going to be happy at this news the following morning, when he burst into Matsushiro's office about to punch him in the face.


End file.
